havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 015 Hank and Anna Follow Creed
8:43:21 PM Jamaros: So, as you walk, eventually, Hank and Anna catch up to you. 8:43:30 PM Creed: (??? how ) 8:44:11 PM Jamaros: You hadn't gotten far as they approached. 8:44:47 PM Jamaros: Ok, nevermind. Hank and Anna, you both try and keep up, but Creed loses you. 8:45:03 PM Anna: Creed is going too fast for us to catch up, Anna will turn into a warhorse and follow, perhaps picking up Hank 8:46:03 PM Hank: (Yeah ok let's try that then) 8:46:28 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, at a speed of 60ft, even carrying Hank, you manage to catch up to Creed. 8:46:39 PM Jamaros: However, I need CON saves from both of you, Anna and Hank. 8:47:56 PM Anna: constitution stinks. [9] 8:48:31 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, that will come up later)) 8:48:36 PM Hank: ((12 +2 ) is 14) 8:48:41 PM Jamaros: Creed, you are unable to escape them. 8:48:48 PM Hank: (roll 20 booted me 8:48:56 PM Anna: grumpity whinnying 8:49:14 PM Jamaros: ((Creed? You there?)) 8:49:33 PM Anna: I carry both of them, or is that pushing it? 8:49:43 PM Creed: (( I'm here )) 8:50:05 PM Jamaros: Given the roll you just made...I'd say that's when things would become a problem. Also, I am not sure Creed is willing to be carried. 8:50:20 PM Creed: Not at the moment, no. 8:53:09 PM Creed: (In any case, she will proceed to her first destination) 8:53:33 PM Jamaros: Ok, so you all arrive at a general store in...I'd say half an hour. 8:54:10 PM Anna: Anna will follow, continuing the grumpitiness. 8:55:02 PM Creed: Creed will enter the store when she can and remove the hooded part of the cloak from her head 8:55:41 PM Hank: Hank follows her inside 8:56:19 PM Anna: Anna stands outside, being a horse. 8:57:06 PM Jamaros: You walk in and it looks like a renaissance version of a Seven Eleven. 8:57:23 PM Creed: (( Dear god how glorious )) 8:57:34 PM Jamaros: A man stands at the counter. He has a jolly expression and a strange handlebar moustache. 8:57:38 PM Creed: (( do they have a type of smoothie in the back? )) 8:57:51 PM Jamaros: ((They do)) 8:57:58 PM Anna: Anna looks in through a window, occasionally, taking care not to smudge any glass. 8:58:18 PM Creed: (( where are tiprus and belza located? )) 8:59:01 PM Jamaros: They are staying outside with Anna. They try and keep themselves and Anna dry with their wings. 8:59:42 PM Creed: Creed will move over to the counter 8:59:45 PM Anna: Anna appreciates this, a little. 9:00:46 PM Jamaros: Man: "Good evening, nice lady. How may Olag help you this evening." 9:01:14 PM Creed: "I'd like a map of the city and the area surrounding it, including names of any caves and points of interest. Also, one of those." 9:01:31 PM Creed: Creed points to the smoothie 9:01:52 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Ah, you want freezie! Is my own invention. Very good, ya. One moment." 9:02:38 PM Jamaros: He goes into the back and comes out with a piece of parchment and a tankard with that sort of not quite liquid not quite solid stuff in it and a straw. 9:02:55 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Total is 2 gold." 9:03:01 PM Creed: Creed puts down 3 gold 9:03:06 PM Creed: "Thank you very much." 9:03:11 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Oh! Tip!" 9:03:29 PM Creed: Creed sips from the tankard's straw and looks through the map 9:03:56 PM Creed: "Do you want one, Hank?" 9:04:14 PM Creed: Creed 's face twists a bit, a cold sensation running through her head 9:04:38 PM Hank: I am fine 9:05:03 PM Creed: Creed puts a hand to her head 9:05:07 PM Creed: "Ow ow ow." 9:05:32 PM Hank: What's wrong? 9:05:45 PM Creed: "My brain feels like it's freezing." 9:06:16 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Ah, is small side effect. You must slurp it slowly." 9:07:29 PM Creed: "Ooof.. yeah I can try that." she says as she resumes to read the map over 9:08:38 PM Hank: So do you have other creations Olag? Or just the freezie? 9:09:36 PM Creed: "Hank, I think this side affect isn't helping me find what I need to. Can you look for Vrox cave?" 9:09:52 PM Creed: Creed is still slowly drinking the freezie 9:09:57 PM Jamaros: Olag pulls a strange cylinder on a stick from this weird rotating device "I call it...Graincat...is beef covered in corn, on a stick!" 9:10:10 PM Hank: Hank looks at the map 9:12:28 PM Hank: No vrox cave but here is somewhere called vrons cave 9:12:44 PM Creed: "... Damn that Taeral for not getting the name right." 9:13:04 PM Hank: What is so important about this cave? 9:13:18 PM Creed: "There's a person there that knows where more of the things are." 9:13:35 PM Creed: Creed turns to Olag 9:13:40 PM Creed: "Do you have other flavors?" 9:14:40 PM Hank: And I will try a Graincat 9:14:55 PM Jamaros: Olag: "You have the cherry now, I also has blueberry, grape, mint, orange and yellow." 9:15:08 PM Creed: "Grape sounds great." 9:15:12 PM Jamaros: Olag: "One silver, please, for Graincat" 9:15:25 PM Creed: "Actually, can you mix the cherry, blueberry, and grape?" 9:15:25 PM Jamaros: Olag: "And one more silver for new Freezie" 9:15:33 PM Creed: Creed places down another gold 9:15:45 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Oh...never tried before. Let us do it!" 9:16:05 PM Hank: I will take one mixed flavor as well 9:17:18 PM Jamaros: Ok, Hank gets a graincat and a mixed flavor and Creed gets just a mixed. The total is two gold for everything. The mixes are red, blue and purple for Creed and green, yellow and red for Hank. 9:17:52 PM Hank: Hank puts 2 gold down 9:17:55 PM Creed: "Mmm.. this is pretty good." 9:20:27 PM Hank: We should probably head somewhere at least so tiprus Belza and Anna aren't stuck in the rain 9:21:00 PM Creed: "That's fair, we can start by heading towards the edge of the city, closest to Vrons Cave." 9:21:39 PM Hank: If we got the carriage we would make better time 9:22:56 PM Creed: "Mmm... Belza and Tiprus could carry us faster." 9:23:06 PM Creed: "They fly, after all." 9:23:23 PM Hank: Could they carry three of us? 9:23:40 PM Creed: "They have before. They carried me, Anna, and Rune." 9:24:04 PM Creed: "It was when we went shopping for beds." 9:24:16 PM Hank: Ok let's go then and how did you find out about this cave anyway? 9:24:30 PM Creed: "From Death." 9:24:58 PM Hank: .... Ok then I apparently missed a lot 9:24:58 PM Creed: "Capital D, Death. Not from dying." 9:25:38 PM Creed: Creed turns to Olag. "Thanks for the freezies. I think you could get a business out of it." 9:25:56 PM Jamaros: Olag: "Thank you, nice lady. Have a safe trip." 9:26:24 PM Creed: "I hope your business goes well." 9:26:47 PM Hank: Hank exits the store 9:26:52 PM Creed: Creed follows 9:27:27 PM Anna: Anna is a horse. 9:27:48 PM Creed: Creed talks to belza and tiprus 9:28:14 PM Creed: Creed places a map against Anna 9:28:20 PM Creed: "I'll be just a moment." 9:28:48 PM Anna: Anna looks at it, if she can swing her head around to do so. 9:29:38 PM Hank: Where are you going? 9:29:46 PM Creed: "We're going to the cave." 9:30:06 PM Hank: Ok 9:30:25 PM Anna: Anna raises a horsey eyebrow. 9:30:34 PM Creed: "Belza and Tiprus can fly us all there. So, Anna, you don't have to be in horse form." 9:31:01 PM Anna: Anna harrumphs and is a tiny kitten, for easier carrying. 9:31:16 PM Anna: Anna is the fluffiest. 9:32:08 PM Jamaros: Belza takes Hank and Kitten Anna. Tiprus carries Creed. 9:33:59 PM Anna: Mew. 9:34:18 PM Jamaros: They begin flying you over, following Creed's directions. You guys fly past the town border, and then a little farther...and then Tiprus starts to dip. 9:35:07 PM Jamaros: Belza reaches out and grabs her, but the total weight begins pulling her down too. Hank, Anna, I need STR saves. 9:35:15 PM Creed: "Oh shit." 9:36:22 PM Hank: Creed have them try to do a controlled landing 9:36:34 PM Creed: "I'm trying!" 9:37:36 PM Jamaros: Creed begins screaming at Tiprus in common, Belza drops Anna to grab Tiprus, but Creed catches her. 9:37:59 PM Creed: (( tail catch? )) 9:38:02 PM Jamaros: You all half-glide, half plummet towards a small outcropping of trees. Now, everyone, give me a DEX save. 9:38:11 PM Jamaros: ((Sure, you grabbed her in your tail.)) 9:38:18 PM Creed: (( 20 )) 9:40:14 PM Jamaros: Ok, Creed makes the save. As you all come tumbling out. As such, she only takes four points of falling damage whereas Anna and Hank take 8. 9:40:46 PM Creed: "Oww.." 9:41:34 PM Hank: Brilliant idea there 9:41:37 PM Creed: Creed realizes that Anna is not in her tail and looks around 9:41:40 PM Hank: Is Tiprus ok? 9:41:49 PM Anna: Anna "dies" and turns into a leper, on impact with the ground. 9:42:16 PM Creed: Creed sees Anna, then looks around for Tiprus 9:42:20 PM Anna: Uuuuuuuurgh. 9:42:52 PM Anna: Anna gets up, also looking around for any missing companions, taking care to look up.